Friends?
by Shana-Nikoru
Summary: Elizabeth and Gilbert are best friends since their childhood, when years went by one of them is starting to fall for the other. The question is which one of them is in love? Will the other one accept his or her feelings? [Human AU; Set in modern times] [REVISED] [Cover Image to the owner, edit by yours truly :)]


**Friends?**

**Summary: **Elizabeth and Gilbert are bestfriends since their childhood, when years went by one of them is starting to fall for the other. The question is which one of them is in love? Will the other one accept his or her feelings?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**WARNING: This chapter is consist of (slightly?) perverted scenes ^_^v**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A young Hungarian has caught up to a fight between a Turkish man, who is twice his size, clearly he has no match for him. He got beat up pretty bad and passed out. He wakes up with a heavy feeling all over his body, he jumped, out of surprise, because a boy his age is staring at him. "Where...am I? W-Who are you?" the Hungarian teen asked, " My name's Gilbert, Gilbert _the _Awesome, and you're in an alley stupid, even a three-year old would know that" the young albino replied and laughed. "Gilbert? What kind of name is that?" "Hey! It's awesome, not like you an idiot." "What the hell did you just say?!" the Hungarian stood up and punched the German in the face and in the stomach.

After that incident, the two hang out most of their time and became close friends. One day, they decided to meet up in the place where they first met – an alley. It's starting to get dark but they stay there for a few minutes. The moment is peaceful, you can't hear a sound except their breathing, but then the brunette break the silence "Can I tell you a secret?" "Of course, what is it?" Gilbert ask

"I think I'm dying"

"What makes you think of that?"

"My chest and my lower abdomen aches this past few days, dude don't tell this to anyone"

"I won't tell but Eliz, dude I think you're overreacting"

"I guess you're right, but in case I'm really dying tell my parents I love them"

"Don't say that"

"Why? Is baby's gonna cry?"

"Me? Cry over you? No way! I'm just...worried"

"You're worried? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gil, are becoming a gay now?"

"I'm not! I'm perfectly straight!" [The irony in this one XD]

Silence envelop the atmosphere again, it's like one of those moments when everyone is jabbering noisily then they abruptly stop as if there's an angel passing by, a sudden silence. A shooting star appeared, Eliz notice it and start whispering something, "Dude you still believe in that?" Gilbert teased but the Hungarian ignored him and keep whispering. The German lean his face to Eliz's to hear what he's wishing for but alas he finish wishing, "What did you wish for?" "I didn't wish for anything, I don't believe in that shit anymore. How about you?" "I wish for my penis to grow longer!"

"What? Don't tell me that you have a small one"

"W-Well...yeah... I can't see anything at all. D-Don't tell anyone about this"

Gilbert sat there, speechless and dumbfounded, obviously shocked. He realize his friend is no man but a lady. "H-Hey Eliz, do you think that you're a dude?" he ask, stammering

"What kind of question is that? I don't think I'm a guy...'cause I am A guy!" the so-called-he replied

"W-Well for me, I don't think you're a man at all"

"Are you questioning my manliness?!"

"Yes, yes I am!"

"Why's that? Give me a valid reason of doing so"

"You'll understand when you're older"

"That's not a valid reason! Whatever! I don't care what you think! I believe I'm a man and I'll forever stand by it!"

"You'll be lying to yourself then"

The Hungarian teen ignores him and starts walking away, his pace is getting slower as he take a step forward. Then all of a sudden, he fell down on his knees, the German swiftly run to him "What's wrong?" "My lower abdomen hurts again but it stings more than it used to be!" he exclaimed while facing down at his crotch, his eyes suddenly widen as he see a red blot on his white pants. "G-Gil! I'm bleeding! The Turks cursed me!" "No they don't" Gilbert said as he help his friend stand up, he holds Eliz's left side and put Eliz's right arm over his shoulders. "Where are you taking me?" Eliz ask weakly "To your house, silly." The Hungarian directed the German to their house, they arrived at the Hedervary residence. Gilbert knocked on the door and Eliz's mother – Mrs. Hedervary opened it, "What happened to him?" she ask worriedly. The young albino explained everything to the concern parent. "Thanks for helping him to go home" "Mom, what's happening?" he ask, his mother turn to him, "We'll explain everything to you inside." Mrs. Hedervary drag Eliz inside, he turn to his friend with a sad look on his face, his eyes are gazing the German it is very teary, and it's like saying its last goodbye.

**-o-**

**Eliz's P.O.V**

I sit down on a chair across the sofa where my parents are seated, I wonder what are they going to tell me. Is it about my sickness? That I have only a few days to live? Or is it because I'm adopted? "What are you going to tell me?" I asked impatiently, none of us speak for a moment. "It's about you" my mom uttered, "What about me?" She paused for a moment and then dad continued "You're a girl, right from the very start" As I heard my father's statement, my mouth open on its own "W-What?" is the only word I can say. "I'm sorry if we didn't tell you earlier" my mom muttered, she stood up and walk inside the study room. Moments later, she comes back holding a piece of paper, she give it to me. I scanned the paper it's my birth certificate. "Why did you tell me just now?" I scowled at them

"We were about to tell you but we saw and heard that you've been beating up thugs. We don't want you to be disappointed" My father said

"I can't accept this!"

"Well you have to! You don't have any choice but to accept the fact that you're a girl!"

I paused for a moment and look down "Tch, fine!"

"That's good to hear. From now on, you are not allowed to go outside–"

"But why?!"

"Because, you'll just get yourself into a fight, as I was saying, you're not allowed to go outside unless you really have to"

"Like what kind of situation exactly?"

"Like when we go out for a trip. Also you'll be trained as a lady and you'll be wearing girly clothes starting tonight"

"No way! There's no way in hell–"

"Watch your language, Elizabeth Hedervary!" my mother exclaimed as she drags to me to my room

**[End of Eliz's/Elizabeth's P.O.V]**

**-o-**

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

His face or should I say her face is the last thing I saw before they closed the door on my face, it look so melancholic as if it was dying or something. They seem not to notice me anymore, they must've thought I leave already, oh well. I walk around their huge house, it's my first time here so I'm not familiar with this place at all. I got tired and climbed a tree, five meters away from a window, which is lightened up someone must be up there. I began to wonder as I climb up, I knew from the very start that there is something weird about Eliz that made me so insane inside. Finally, I reach a strong and stable branch of the tree, I pulled myself up and sit on the branch. I glanced at the window, I saw a silhouette cornering another, I look closely, it's Eliz and her mother! What the heck are they doing? I carefully move forward to scope the scene more clearly. Then I wonder, what's going to happen after this? Will it be the same or not?

I examine them, hoping they won't see me, I spot Mrs. Hedervary is forcing Eliz to war a blue top with puff sleeve and a black skating skirt, "Don't put me in that thing!" Horrified Eliz exclaimed as she run away from her mother, "C'mon! I've been waiting for this moment for my whole life! Just put on those damn clothes!" "No!" she stick out her tongue to her mother, talk about respect. I can see a dark aura surrounding Eliz's mother, her face is dark and her eyes look like she's ready to kill someone. Mrs. Hedervary dive to her daughter, I feel a bead of sweat dropping on my face. Their "cat fight" is over, Mrs. Hedervary won, who pinned Eliz. I never knew she has a badass mom, "Okay fine! I'll wear that crap!" Eliz murmured, admitting defeat. "Speaking like a lady will be your first lesson for tomorrow" her mother said as she stands up. Eliz groaned and hesitantly remove her checkered button-up shirt, I feel my face burn up, I'm not supposed to see her topless! The good thing is she's not facing the window, who's stupid enough to do that? Even though she's not facing me, I can still see her curves, my nose might bleed anytime soon. After she finishes dressing up, her mother commanded her to turn around, she did so and I saw her face, I am mesmerized as she turns around gracefully. "Let's show you to your father!" Mrs. Hedervary said excitedly, she is the first one to left the room, Eliz followed her lazily. I jump down from the tree, and followed them. I peep through the living room window, mein gott I look like a stalker here. "You look so beautiful Eliza, it suits you! You should wear clothes like that more often!" Mr. Hedervary complimented proudly, "Hmph!" Eliza said not accepting her father's compliment. "Since you're not allowed to go outside anymore, you will also no longer accept visitors like Gil–" Eliza's father gazed to the window, he must have noticed me, I quickly sit down and hide in the bushes and it's a signal for m to go home.

For the next days, I visit her house, even though I'm not allowed to, in the hopes of seeing her again. But then I remember she's not allowed to go out, even though I knew that already I kept visiting her. This is the only way for me not to miss my bestfriend.

**[End of Gilbert's P.O.V]**

* * *

**A/N: ** Hey guys, I've revised this story to a Human AU, hope you like it ^^ Anyway, I apologize for my terrible grammar, and please please PLEASE review or PM me if I have mistakes Thanks in advance! And enjoy my first fanfic/story :D


End file.
